Pandora' Gifts
by HadesXPersephone4ever
Summary: All this was given to her. She was to destroy mankind with her looks, to make them bow before her with her speech and crafty ways. She was to punish Prometheus for stealing fire, and that is what she did. This be the story of how Prometheus will someday come to regret stealing against the gods and how even the simplest gift can turn a whole race against themselves. Prologue is up!
1. Prologue

**Pandora' Gifts**

**Prologue**

* * *

Hephaestus gave her life.

Aphrodite gave her beauty and lust.

Athena gave her a beautiful silver gown and taught her needlework and weaving.

Hermes gave her a shameful mind, deceitful nature, the power of speaking, her name and her lying tongue.

The Charities gave her jewelry and the Horae gave her a garland crown.

What did the others give her?

Hera gave her the sense of watching her husband and being able to fool him effortlessly.

Ares gave her rage and madness, helping fuel Hera' gift.

Hestia gave her a sense of being kind to those weaker and Hebe gave her a sacred brooch that would ease her mind of all troubles.

Dionysus gave her the gift of growing fruit bearing plants.

Apollo gave her a lyre and taught her to play luring music.

Artemis gave her a bow and arrow and gave the gift to hunt small game.

Zeus gave her the gift to be ruling and a leader.

Poseidon gave her the power to walk over seas and summoned rain showers for her garden of fruit bearing plants.

Hades gave her the inner knowledge of what consequences can come from her actions, along with no hesitation.

Deimos gave her the fear of her husband being better then she is.

Demeter gave her the power to help grow her fruit bearing plants.

Persephone gave her the power to grow flowers and the nature to be childish and to fake innocence enough to the point Prometheus himself can decide that she is harmless.

Nemesis gave her a revengeful mind and cunning tactics.

All this was given to her. She was to destroy mankind with her looks, to make them bow before her with her speech and crafty ways. She was to punish Prometheus for stealing fire, and that is what she did.

This be the story of how Prometheus will someday come to regret stealing against the gods and how even the simplest gift can turn a whole race against themselves.

* * *

_*Author' Note:_

_This is my take on how Pandora came to be and how she destroyed mankind! Please, tell me if this is a good start and I should continue!  
_

_-HadesXPersephone4ever (HXP4E)_


	2. Chapter 1

_**This is me, this is who I am!**_

**Pandora' Gifts**

I opened my eyes and a blinding ray of light, almost gold, hits me mercilessly. I blinked a few times and the light seemed less blinding. I waited for them to adjust and saw that I was in front of a group of people, all clad in clothing that seemed to match no other. I blinked again astonished and saw that 3 from the group of people that looked more powerful than the rest of them came closer to me.

One had shining golden blonde hair that fell pass his ears a little and had shocking lightning blue eyes and was shorter than the other two. The one on his left held a salty smell and his hair was grayish blue and his eyes were a stormy grayish blue. The one on the right held more power and was the tallest in all of the room and smelled like vanilla. His hair was the darkest black and his eyes were a dangerous twilight blue that seemed to cut right through me.

3 others also approached along with the 3 that stood in front of me. One had kind fern green eyes that smiled at me and was the tallest of those three and had flowing and beautiful ghost blonde hair. The shortest one had bright spring green eyes and had strawberry blonde hair and the other had emerald green eyes that sparkled and had short cropped light brown hair.

"Welcome to Olympus my dear." The shortest one said, him being the lightning blue eyed and golden haired one. "Make yourself at home at the moment."

I looked around to see others.

"Hey, I'm Hermes, nice to meet you!" I heard someone say. I turned to my left and a dark brown curly haired person smiled fully at me. I smiled back weakly.

"Hello, Hermes." I said. My eyes widen in shock. _Did I say that?_

"Yeah you did! You did say something honey!" The person named Hermes told me.

"Honey? Is… are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah that's right sweetheart! Don't worry 'bout your name right at the moment, I'm still thinking 'bout that alright sweetie?" He smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded.

I then turned to my right and saw a light brown haired person who had a metal brace on his legs.

I pointed to him and he looked at me with bright crystal blue eyes. "Who… are you?" I asked.

He smiled and bowed. "I'm Hephaestus; I'm the one who gave you life!"

"Life?" I repeated the last word. It sounded colorful and happy; I repeated it a few more times, each time making me feel like I was alive. _I am alive am I?_

I then noticed two people standing together. One had sky blue eyes, the other midnight blue. They must have seen me or felt me staring at them because they turned and noticed me. They smiled and walked my way.

"Hey sweetie," The sky blue person said, "What's your name?"

"I'M WORKING ON IT APOLLO!" Hermes yelled at him.

I giggled slightly.

I noticed the midnight blue eyed person look at me. I was getting uncomfortable. I looked her over and the sky blue eyes person whom Hermes called Apollo. They looked different. I pointed that out, looking at their chests.

"You two, are different, why is that?" I asked.

The midnight blue eyed looked at me and laughed so suddenly that is startled me and I fell back a few and fell down. I would have landed on the ground if not Hermes catching me.

He balanced me and the midnight blue eyed person spoke up with a silky voice, "That's because I'm a woman and my brother's a boy."

"Ahem!"

"I mean a man."

"That's better."

I looked at the two.

I looked at the chests of everyone present in the room. I saw more men than women.

"I GOT IT!" Hermes suddenly spoke up.

I turned toward him.

"You are hence forth be named Pandora; the all-gifted!"

* * *

_*Author's note:_

_For one, I will try to update as soon as possible on this story and all others of mine are on hold!_

_I'd like to state that in this story the brothers all have some sort of shade of blue in their eyes and the sisters have some sort of green: Zeus having lightning blue eyes, Hera having spring green eyes, Demeter having emerald green eyes, Poseidon having grayish blue eyes, Hestia having fern green eyes, and Hades having twilight blue eyes._

_Okay, tell me if this is getting good :) and I'll see you guys as soon as possible!  
_


End file.
